1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flooring systems and more particularly pertains to a guide for brick laying which may be adapted for facilitating uniform arrangement of bricks during construction of floors, walkways, patios, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flooring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, flooring systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of constructing floors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for constructing floors in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,833 to Moye describes a guide bracket for brick laying which provides a guide for constructing brick corners in which the corner is constructed from a plurality of stacked brick layers which are spaced apart from each other by a joint. The invention disclosed in the Moye patent does not show a way to uniformly arrange bricks during construction of floors, walkways, patios, and the like.
The prior art also discloses a flooring system and method of providing as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,437 to Heather, a method of laying tile-like flooring members on a floor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,194 to Yasuyoshi, an apparatus for laying tiles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,451 to Valente, and a grid system for laying out and/or precutting tiles or the like in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,464 to Messina. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a guide for brick laying for facilitating uniform arrangement of bricks during construction of floors, walkways, patios, and the like.
In this respect, the guide for brick laying according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating uniform arrangement of bricks during construction of floors, walkways, patios, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new guide for brick laying which can be used for facilitating uniform arrangement of bricks during construction of floors, walkways, patios, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for constructing floors. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.